


Tell Me About Her

by unabashedcandymaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unabashedcandymaker/pseuds/unabashedcandymaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tracks down an ex girlfriend he broke up with 6 years ago, completely devastating the both of them..  After finding her, he discovers she’s been keep a secret from him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me About Her

Dean stood outside Y/N’s house, concealed by the shadows of the two large oak trees towering in behind her house. It was a small, quaint one level house, maybe three bedrooms. There was light pouring out of the small kitchen window and the back screen door, illuminating her small covered back porch. There was a tree house and swing set sitting between the two oak trees, maybe they had belonged to the previous owners. Honestly he was surprised you had settled into a house instead of staying on the run. He hadn’t seen you in nearly 6 years. Your parting had been bitter yet he knew it was necessary and the safest path for you at the time. You called him heartless and cruel for leaving the way he did, but he had no other option. He needed you like he needed the air in his lungs, but after he almost got you killed; he knew he needed you to be safe and alive more than he needed you with him. You never would have been safe if you stayed with him.

He tried to shake the painful memories of tears falling silently down your face as he told you he didn’t want you anymore. It was absolutely a lie, but he had to convince you he didn’t love you anymore if he was going to convince you to leave. It took every ounce of strength in his being to not break down and run to you as your face screwed up in confusion, trying to comprehend what he was saying to you. He lied, he said he moved on, he had found you boring. This was the only way you would leave him. This was the only way you would realize you deserved better. He could never keep you safe as long as you were close to him. So he told you to leave.

He saw you standing in front of the window, the light illuminating your face. He had almost forgotten how beautiful you are. He chanced a closer look and maneuvered towards the house keeping in the shadows. Your face was down and your shoulders were moving in slow short motions; you must be washing dishes. Your eyes were cast down as you concentrated on the task at hand. The image of your silent tears streaming down your cheeks that was burned into his memory forever actually started to fade with the site of you smiling mindlessly. Your lips parted and he noticed your lips were moving slowly, maybe you were talking slowly. She raised both her hands and pulled your hair into a bun on top of her head and that’s when he noticed you were wearing earbuds. You must be listening to music, lip syncing the lyrics.

Dean took another chance and ghosted even closer to the house. He was now mere feet from your porch, still hidden underneath a smaller tree that stood by the corner of her porch. He didn’t like the fact that there was no lighting out here because it made peeping on you so much easier, although he silently thanked you for it as it made it easier for him to be the one watching. This was the first time he had laid eyes on you since she left. It took him nearly 2 years to finally track you down. He had to know that you were alright. He knew that he should leave soon, he promised Sam that he would only be gone for a couple hours, but here he was 4 hours later standing in your back yard past 9 o’clock and his phone was vibrating constantly. He knew it was his baby brother checking in to make sure he was alright.

“Hey Sam.” He whispered into the phone.

“What the hell, Dean? You said you would be back two hours ago. I thought you were dead. I tried calling you 40 times.” Sam was screaming into his ear. 

“I’m fine. Please calm down.” He whispered harshly.

“Dean, why are you so quiet?” Sam stopped and his tone changed. “Are you in trouble? Where are you? I’m on my way.” 

“No Sam that isn’t necessary. I’m fine. I….” he knew he shouldn’t be telling Sam where he was but he knew his baby brother. If he didn’t tell him the truth, Sam wouldn’t let it go. “I found Y/N. I had to check on her and I knew you wouldn’t approve.”

Dean had to pull the phone away from his ear as Sam shouted profanities into the receiver. “Damn straight I wouldn’t approve! You are an inconsiderate, selfish ass hat. You broke her heart telling her and yourself that she would be better off away from you and then you pull this shit! Especially after all this time….” 

“Sam, please calm down. It took me two years to track her down. She actually is only an hour away from the bunker. She changed her name to one of her old alias’ which wasn’t…”

“Dean, you need to listen to me; leave her alone. Don’t approach her house, don’t get too close. If she sees you Dean, she might kill you and she would have every right.” Sam’s voice was gentle yet stern.

Dean knew the right thing to do was to leave immediately, but there was something that kept him drawn to his spot. That was until he saw a figure appear in the door way. It was you. You carried a trash bag in your hand and opened the door. 

Sam’s voice was still coming through on his cell phone. “Dean, did you hear me? Don’t go near her. You can’t do this….” Dean hung up his phone and shoved it back in his pocket as you came out onto the porch and shut the door behind her. Afraid of being spotted, he took a step back, but stepped on a stick, breaking it in half. 

The snap of the twig caused you to twirl your head in alarm toward the sound. Well shit, Dean thought to himself. He was now in your direct line of sight. Your eyes widened and you dropped the bag in your hand. Better to get this out of the way, he thought. He took a step towards you out of the shadows and into the light that shone through the screen door. His heart was pounding out his chest. You stood still, your tense frame frozen in its spot. 

“Y/N…” Dean started. You strode toward the banister and jumped it as you lunged for Dean. He stiffened his back as you approached; unaware of what your reaction would be at seeing him. As soon as you were within arms’ length of him, you pulled back your arm and sent a vicious right hook straight to his jaw. 

He reeled back, and clutched at his face. There would be no permanent damage, but it still hurt like a bitch. Before he really had time to recover fully, you kneed him in his stomach and he doubled down falling onto the soft muddy ground.

“What the fuck are you doing at my house?” You whispered harshly in his ear. You bent over and pulled his head up by a fistful of his hair. “How did you find me?”

“Hello to you too,” Dean choked out as he spit out a mouthful of blood. He stood up slowly as you backed away from him a couple paces.

You looked around to see if there was anybody around to notice your interactions. Your house was pretty secluded, the closest neighbor was a quarter mile away, the properties were separated by large Oak trees that were slightly larger than those in your own yard. You turned back towards Dean, the anger subsiding into worry. 

“You have to leave. You’ve got to go now Dean.” You pleaded quietly. 

Dean took the worry as a warning for impending danger and began to scan his surroundings. He hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary when he made the trek from his car to your back yard, parked a half mile down the street. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he still scanned the back yard, imagining all the horrors that might be lurking behind the trees lining the field that was her back yard.

“What’s wrong?” You asked skeptically. “What’s wrong is the fact that you show up, stalking around my back yard, 6 years after telling me to get lost. What do you think is wrong with this situation?” 

“Can we have this conversation inside please?” Dean gestured towards the back door when he noticed a small blonde curly haired girl standing in the doorway. Her big green eyes stared quizzically out the scene in the back yard. You followed his gaze and rushed over to the beautiful little girl.

“Baby, what are you doing out of bed?” You asked sweetly as you scooped up the girl and took her into the house. Dean followed slowly, trying to understand what he was seeing. The girl looked to be about 5 or 6 years old at most. He did the math in his head; you left almost 6 years ago, so you must have found someone and had a baby in a very short amount of time. There was one thing that stuck in Dean’s mind; how familiar those green eyes looked staring into his own, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. His pace quickened as he followed you closely back into the house.

The door led into a kitchen, small but quaint, which opened into a living room littered with toys and books and puzzles. He stopped there, waiting for you to emerge from the bedroom that was straight back down the hallway. The door was cracked and he caught a glimpse of you putting the small girl into bed with pink blankets and pillows. You were speaking quietly so it was hard to hear what you were telling the child.

Dean reached for his phone and pushed the button to call Sam. It rang once before Sam’s voice boomed into his ear.

“What the fuck happened, Dean? I’ve been worried sick. I’m on my way to you now.” Dean could hear the engine of a car in the background signaling that Sam was speeding to his destination. 

“Sam, she had a kid. When you looked her up, did you find records of her having a kid?” Dean whispered into the phone.

“Oh no, Dean; you’re in her house, aren’t you?” That was Sam’s only reply.

“That’s all you’ve got to say?” Dean was skeptical before realization dawned over him. “You knew she had a kid didn’t you?”

“Yeah Dean I did.”

You emerged from the bedroom and quietly shut the door. You turned towards Dean again and stalked towards him.

“We will talk about this later.” Dean hung up and pushed the phone back into his pocket more aggressively that he meant to. 

“So…..” You stood in front of Dean with your arms crossed. 

He took in your appearance and noticed you looked almost exactly the same as when you left 6 years ago. There were slight wrinkles crinkling at the corners of your eyes, slight dark circles indicating you hadn’t been sleeping much. Your eyes still shone with the same bright color he would always remember. He took in that your hips had widened and your chest was slightly larger than he remembered. Your waist was still slight and your frame hadn’t changed much other than that. You looked to be still as fragile and delicate as he remembered.

He looked back into your eyes and snapped back to reality; you were waiting for an answer. 

“I’ve been looking for you for a while. I wanted to make sure you were alright.” Dean answered timidly.

Your gaze softened slightly. You motioned for him to take a seat on the couch while you sat in a chair that was cattycornered across from him. You were obviously still waiting for a better answer than that.

“How did you find me? I’ve spent years burying my old identity.” You looked at him questioningly. 

“It wasn’t hard once I realized you were using one of your old aliases. Maria Colfax wasn’t hard to trace. So, is she yours?” Dean asked gently as he gestured toward the closed door at the end of the hallway.

“Yeah, she’s mine Dean. I have a daughter.” You answered as you straightened your back, clearly your defenses rose again at the mention of your daughter.

“How old is she?” Dean was almost scared to ask, fearing he already knew the answer. His gaze was on his boots. The pieces were starting to fall into place. The timing from when you left, the absolute rage you had when he showed up unannounced after all this time. He was afraid he knew the answer before you could open your mouth.

“She turned 5 last month.” Your voice squeaked as if you were even more nervous than he was.

He knew he had to ask. “Her eyes, Y/N, they’re…they’re…” he couldn’t finish his sentence. He held his breath, almost not wanting to know the answer.

“They’re green.” That was all you offered. You obviously were not going to give away any more information than you needed to. On one hand, Dean could understand the hesitation; but on the other, he just needed to know.

“Is she….is that little girl…is she mine?” Dean finally looked up at you and noticed you were holding your breath.

“She’s mine, Dean. She’s mine and mine alone.” You stood and began to pace roughly around the living room.

Dean let out a ragged breath and knew that his he was right. That gorgeous blond haired, green eyed sleeping beauty down the hall was his daughter. He stood and put his hands on your shoulders. You looked up into his eyes and he saw pure fear shadowed by anger shining back at him. He couldn’t blame you a bit. What a complete and utter asshole he was. 

Then, he was gripped by the realization that he had a 5-year-old daughter that nobody told him about.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He chose his words carefully trying not to let this new anger get the best of him.

“Because you didn’t need to know Dean.” You threw his hands off your shoulders and began pacing the room again. “What would you have done Dean? Would you have decided you didn’t want me to leave back then if I told you I was pregnant? In case you can’t remember Dean, you kicked me out. You told me to leave and never come back. I was trying to tell you I was pregnant when you told me I was plain and not important and I needed to move on. You didn’t care about me. How was I supposed to know that you wouldn’t think she was a mistake too? Like Hell I was going to let you taint the beautiful baby girl that is absolutely everything to me.” You were fuming. Your face had gone red and your chest was flushed.

“But she was my daughter too Y/N. You shouldn’t have kept her from me.” Dean was trying to control himself, but he was losing the battle quickly. Rationally he knew that he had no right to be upset with you, but there was still that pit in his gut over all the things that he’s missed. You saw her first steps alone; you heard her first words alone; you had everything that should have been shared with him.

“Fuck you Dean Winchester. She’s my daughter and none of your concern. You know what; get the fuck out of my house.” You were outraged and he could see the fury emanating out every cell of your body. This was not the approach he needed to take.

“Calm down. I didn’t mean…”

“You calm the fuck down Dean.” You said in a threatening calm tone. “You ditched me. You told me that I was a mistake and you shouldn’t have let me get too attached. YOU LEFT ME. You told me that I was a mistake the same night I found out I was pregnant. I had to create a new life with this baby and pretend that you hadn’t crushed my heart in the palm of your hand the night you told me I was nothing to you.

“I carried her inside of me for 10 months Dean. For 10 fucking months I changed everything about myself to make sure that my baby would be healthy. I went through 40 hours of labor by my fucking self. I brought her home by myself. I raised her by myself. Don’t you dare come in here and tell me that she’s yours because I will die before I let you demand anything from me or her.” By the time you had finished, Dean was backed down into the couch again while you stood over him with a finger pointing sharply into his chest. “You will not take her from me Dean Winchester. She is mine and mine alone and I’ll be damned if you are ever going to take her away from me.” Tears were streaming down your face as you looked down into those familiar green eyes so much like the ones you tucked into bed every night.

“That’s not what I was trying to do Y/N. Please, can we just talk about this?” Dean was pleading now. He knew he had no leg to stand on and it was audacious that he ever expected anyone to tell him about his child especially after the way he acted. “Does Sam know about…about her?”

“Yeah Sam knows. He has been stopping by when he can. He usually spends a couple days with us at a time after a hunt. We see him every couple of weeks. Amelia loves Sam.” You sat back down in your chair.

“Amelia.” Dean let the name roll off his tongue. The name seemed to fit the little beauty that slept mere feet away from him at this moment.

“Amelia Elizabeth Winchester.” You offered freely.

“Can you tell me about her?”


End file.
